


Ocean Side

by AlecWrites



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: They dedicated the entire day to surfing, just the two of them and the ocean. They liked to watch as the soft tides of white water hit the shore, dampening the sand. Bokuto had already challenged Kuroo to a sandcastle battle, Bokuto castle was small, but he built around it, including a moat, and erect figures that resembled guards. Kuroo’s was a huge castle complete with many towers and an entire wall surrounding it. At the end of their adventure, they were covered in sand but neither of them minded, simply paddling out to sea, quickly digging their hands into the deep blue ocean, pushing their muscles to the limit.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ocean Side

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo Week 2020 April 4th prompt: Summer Nights
> 
> I really like this piece, I put a lot into Bokuto's general enjoyment.

The ocean spray was harsh and fresh against Bokuto’s calves, and when he stood up on the board a wide smile graced his features, and the feeling of the board under his feet, and the water carrying him to shore made his blood pumping quickly through his veins. He turned his head when something grasped his hands, but only warmth flooded through him when he saw Kuroo, interlocking his fingers with his. Of course, the impact on their connecting through them both off balance, forcing them to plummet into the water. Only brief seconds passed before their heads resurfaced, and they laughed as the floated in the water, boards only floating a few feet from them. They swam to each other closing the distance and hugged. Their laughter had yet to come to a stop, their breath harsh and rough from the ocean air and the fall, but they were filled with happiness either way. 

They dedicated the entire day to surfing, just the two of them and the ocean. They liked to watch as the soft tides of white water hit the shore, dampening the sand. Bokuto had already challenged Kuroo to a sandcastle battle, Bokuto castle was small, but he built around it, including a moat, and erect figures that resembled guards. Kuroo’s was a huge castle complete with many towers and an entire wall surrounding it. At the end of their adventure, they were covered in sand but neither of them minded, simply paddling out to sea, quickly digging their hands into the deep blue ocean, pushing their muscles to the limit. Bokuto couldn’t help but scream when he saw a wave surface on the horizon, he began paddling faster, leaving the shore behind him into great depths. Kuroo was right beside him, pushing and paddling until it was time. With a quick breath in, Bokuto stabilized himself on the board and hopped up, taking control. The wave formed and rolled underneath him, and rode it until he curled around him. He swiftly twisted his ankle maneuvering the board to turn the direction he desires, and rode the wave, gliding through the tunnel. Her fingers glided along the blue water, crouching down to remain stable, smiling as he watched the setting sun of another beautiful summer night. 

He was content as the wave fell and disappeared around him, Kuroo paddling out to him with a huge smile on his face, and Bokuto was full of nothing but delight. They both took to shore, wanting to enjoy the setting sun on the peaceful warm sand.

Kuroo took a hold of his hand once they reached shore, they fell into the sand, rolling in briefly. They untied their boards from their ankles and resting against the sand. Rested against each other. So much blood, so much warmth pumping through each other’s veins it was almost impossible for Bokuto to keep his hands off of Kuroo. He pressed rough calloused fingers into the ridges of Kuroo’s abs and didn’t hesitate to kiss him. And Kuroo didn’t resist. The raven moved his hand so they were tracing circles into Bokuto side, eagerly pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. A laugh fell from Bokuto’s lips as Kuroo rolled on top of him, bringing their kisses to a lustful state. A hand slipped under Bokuto swim trunks to caress lightly over Bokuto’s length. Bokuto gasped at the sensation, an entirely different type of warmth filling him as Kuroo wrapped his fingers around Bokuto’s hardening erection. The gasps that spilled from Bokuto’s mouth were soft, quiet, pretty pants, and Kuroo wanted the noises to continue. His movements didn’t stop or slow down, they picked up the pace, his hand moving almost as fastly as the push and pull of air from his lungs. Heavy and fast, sharing breaths with Bokuto, air beginning from one of them, and ending with the other. Their hearts were beating in their ears, and the noise between them both started to become drowned out by the sound of the tide. Harsh rough waves hitting the shore with vigor, and Bokuto felt the warmth pool and build in his gut. He choked as he called out Kuroo’s name. The raven only tightening his grip on his lover, hoping to bring him to blissful completion. Bokuto’s eyes began to roll to the back of his head, as Kuroo’s thumb slid across Bokuto’s slit in a tantalizing manner. Hot breaths and spasms releasing from Bokuto’s body until he came. His entire body stilled, his hips flicked upwards as a warm liquid spilled over Kuroo’s hand. The sensation was warming, comforting because Kuroo was the one that was able to bring Bokuto that pleasure.

“Kuroo…” Bokuto said breathlessly, rolling his head to one side, turning to regain himself.

“Sorry babe, I couldn’t help myself.” Kuroo apologized, a sly grin on his face. Bokuto chuckled at his statement and pushed Kuroo off of him. 

“Well, I guess now would be a good time to shower.” Bokuto suggested, blinking his eyes several times before sitting up. Kuroo laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Guess so.” 

The sun was almost completely out of sight the last of the beautiful orange fading quickly into a deep blue, dark purple, turning a warm summer day into a breezing summer night. Bokuto stood up, lifted his board from the ground and headed toward the beach showers. Kuroo tailed behind him, bringing an arm around his shoulder as he laughed in his ear.

“I can’t believe you did that on the beach,” Bokuto grumbled.

“But it was good wasn’t it?” Kuroo asked mischievous riddling his voice.

“Everything with you is good…” Bokuto mumbled.

“Gasp! Such high praise my lord, I’m honored,” Kuroo said dramatically pulling away from Bokuto and bowing to him. Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he bowed back, not without kicking sand in Kuroo’s direction and taking off toward the showers.

Of course, Kuroo chased after him, laughing filling both of them as they tried their best to bury through the sand. As to be expected, Bokuto fell, rolling over on his stomach and belting with laughter. Kuroo fell beside him, holding Bokuto closely with one of his arms.

“Let’s do this again,” Bokuto whispered as he started up at the stars forming in the night sky.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
